Going with the Flow
by abdu1221
Summary: Being transported into a teenager in Glory city in the web novel tales of demon and god is a dream come true, especially with a cheat helping you to cultivate. Join Yu See as he cultivates to the top helpng the main cast along the way. Fighting epic battles, unraveling mystery after mystery. Never written a fanfiction before so have that in mind when reading.


I do not own Tale of demons and gods. I'm but humbly fan that is fascinated by the world.

In the St. Ancestral Mountain range where the last refuges of humankind is located also known as Glory city. There's dark skinned, brown eyed kid that just woke up. His looked to be about the 5 feet 6 inches tall with a scar going down right side of his face and buzzcut hair.

The boy sat up and instantly froze, this wasn't his room. Panicking he hurriedly stood up but soon realised that it was mistake. After face planting on the floor letting out a pained grunt, he attempted to get on his feet with moderate success half standing and half crawling. Looking around seeing he was in a small bedroom with dirty old walls, a wardrobe and a mattress beside his feet

The boy half walk and half crawls to the wardrobe, opening it he sees three pairs of old looking clothes that looked mostly like chinese robes but had a slight modern touch. On the wardrobe door there is mirror that showed a reflection of a dark skinned pubescent teen.

At that moment a monotone voice was heard, '' ….. Host found'' confused he continued to listen.'' Compatibility 99,97% , installing A.I '' and at that moment he understood what was happening. '' download 23 %... 50%... 75%... 100% download complete '' he had been transferred from his own body to this teenager and is obviously not in his own world anymore. It's like the start of a crappy light novel. First thing first he started examen his new body. He felt like this body was at least as strong as his old adult body which was weird considering he now was a kid. But then again considering that he was in a different world maybe it wasn't weird. Trying to remember his old bodies appearance he got a massive headache and memories of his new bodies old owner started to flow. Apparently his new name was Yu See and he was the bastard son of Yu family's patriarch Yu Bojin. His name had been given by his mother a commoner that his father had a one night stand with. His mother died after fighting some kind of sickness and he was kempt because he was in the main bloodline had a little talent at cultivating having a orange soul realm.

The Yu family is considered a commoner family but is better off financially than most other commoner family's because it had one silver rank demon spiritualist and a few bronze ranked fighters. Yu See was still treated like trash even do being the son of patriarch, because of matriarch detesting him for obvious reasons including most of the clan the was considered trash. For a kid not seeing the bigger picture was normal so the old Yu See thought of himself as the lowest of scum and therefore agreeing with everybody. His father ignored and was ashamed of him, his stepmother made everything hard for him and finally his step sisters either ignored him or treated him like waste of air. The new Yu See truly feel sorry for the kid and promised himself that in this life he would become the strongest now knowing he was in Tales of demons and gods a wuxia novel he'd read.

One of the main clues was his family name, he now was a member of the family that is sayed ignore one of the main supporting character Du Ze's family refusing to help when they were in need. But later sent a marriage proposal when sayed characters cultivation started to soar with the help of the main character Nie Li. Seeing the words Demon spiritualist and Holy Orchid Institut coming up a lot in his memories certainly helped.

The influx of the many memories gave Yu See a light headache trying to sort every memory. Then remembering the monotone voice that he'd hear. Knowing it would be a long shot he thought '' A.I ship scan and sort memories into a new file'' in his head. Waiting a few moment without nothing happening, losing hope that he really got the Artificial intelligence chip from one of the other Web novels he read. The monotone voice sounded once again '' ….. Memories scanned, file name needed''. Bursting with glee he thought'' name the file Yu See''.

Knowing he would need some kind of bucket list he started planning. Joining Nie li's crew was a no brainer he could get a top notch cultivation technique and a straight ticket Draconic Runes Realm practically for free. But with the help the A.I ship he could memorize whole libraries in matter of hours so there were no reason to solely rely on Nie Li.

There's about one week left until I begin the Holy Orchid Institut hopefully in the same apprentice class as the main characters.

This is hopefully a start of a grand adventure.

Yu See walked to his closet and took out one of the outfits, it was brown short robe with a white belt and matching brown pants. Opening the door he went straight to the kitchen avoiding places in the old mansion where his family members would be. Arriving at the kitchen, he called out '' Aunty is there any food I can have'' turning around was a brown haired middle age women named Zhu lin . '' Well of course hun'' She answered, Zhu lin was a servant that was tasked to feed me because nobody else would. Which I considered a major plus because most of the servants treated him at least like a human being. Eating his breakfast and greeting different people mostly servants or their kids.

After Yu See went out of the mansion into the streets of Glory city making his way Holy Orchid Institute library. For Yu See intended to memories and translate every book in the library this coming week. So much knowledge just sitting there accessible to me only, well me and Nie Li but he can hardly count because everything in the library isn't even close to the amount he has. Arriving in the library Yu See ordered the A.I ship to sort all memories into five categories personal, Herba, Inscriptions,Potions,Cultivation. Duss he sat and thought '' A.I chip start recording'' and it responded with '' Recording in progress''. Now he started with reading the already translated book from the Snow wind empire learning the language and started to 'read' ( flip threw ) the rest of the books. There were mostly history books that spouted enough propaganda for five whole empires. But by the end of the week he had amassed vast amount information from different potions to many forgotten inscription patterns. When it come cultivation techniques had so many different kind but on the third day of the week he decided to use the Nine Suns cultivation technique. The deciding factor was probably that it could be cultivated to Dao of Dragon Realm and would set a good foundation for whatever technique Nie Li gave him. The technique itself was made in somewhere from the Ancient era to Saint spirit era. When Yu See began cultivation it was the most intoxicating feeling he understood why so many choose this path. With the help of the A.I calculating the most efficient ways to take in the energi. His soul realm started flowing he felt ten times stronger and the energy around him started roll into him in waves. With an old soul crystal he saw that his soul force had went from three to fifty and decided to stop to not look to suspicious. If he cultivated to much his soul realm would take form and it would be hard to change cultivation technique.

Waking up on the last day before him and his sisters were sent of to Holy Orchid Institut. By a knock on the door, Yu See went to open it and standing there was the head butler of the Yu household named Zhan Mu looking at him with disdain. '' The patrich summons you'' he said haughty tone and walked away. Yu See glared at his back and closed the door to get ready.

After a few minutes Yu See standing in a Oval shaped room in front two small thrones, if they could be called that. Both his older sisters Yu Ai and Yu Ming standing beside him ignoring him and his father sitting beside his stepmother on the 'thrones'. His father ignoring him to the best of his abilities and stepmother glaring at him. '' Do you know why you are hear'' his father said with a dotting voice to his sisters. '' Are you going to give as presents for our last year at institut'' Yu ming said with excitement. Smiling Yu Bojin took out Blu Moon Dagger and giving one to each. Both squealing went to hug Yu Bojin and he smiled and returned the hug. Still glaring Yu See stepmother Yu chao said '' Yu See we were kind in of pay your intuition into the Holy Orchid Institut so DON'T embarrass us, now get lost''. Clenching his fist in anger but showing a blank expression Yu See opened the door and left.


End file.
